Slumber Party
by KuraLeeRose
Summary: Il faut bien s'amuser quand l'apocalypse est proche ! Les frères Winchester ainsi que leur anges respectifs ont décidé d'organiser une pyjama party ! Ou plutôt c'est l'archange Gabriel qui a décidé d'enroler la bande dans cette idée !
1. Que la fête commence !

Les frères Winchester revenaient d'une dure journée de chasse qui s'était soldée par une lutte sanguinaire. Ils étaient fatigués en plus d'avoir mal à chaque mouvement. Sam et Dean ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose : aller laver le sang sur eux et dormir. Malheureusement, leur vœu n'allait pas être exaucé.

Le cadet ouvrit la porte de la chambre et son expression changea subitement en voyant le visiteur. Peu rassuré, Sam se retourna vers son frère pour le dissuader d'avancer.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Sammy ? On dirait que tu as vu un ange,rigola-t-il. »

Ce dernier poussa gentiment son frère pour pouvoir passer et il vit pourquoi son frère avait une drôle de tête. Dean était tellement choqué que son hamburger lui échappa des mains pour rencontrer le sol.

En effet, l'archange Gabriel était allongé lascivement sur le lit de gauche et était en pyjama. C'était un t-shirt blanc imprimé d'un élan avec un texte disant "OH MY SWEET MOOSE". L'archange portait également un shorty bleu nuit avec des arc-en-ciel et des nuages. Gabriel mangeait des confiseries devant la télévision.

Que venait-il faire ici ? Cela n'était pas vraiment de s'amuser alors que ces deux stupides frères ailés étaient prêts à s'entretuer en utilisant le corps de deux Winchester.

Sam se mit à rougir en voyant le t-shirt de l'archange. C'était le surnom qui lui avait donné Gabriel. Le jeune frère continua d'avancer en faisant comme si tout était normal. Quant à lui, Dean déposa son sac d'arme sur la table.

« Salut mes mignons ! finit par s'exclamé l'archange. »

Et il claqua des doigts à la fin de sa phrase en souriant. Les deux frères Winchester se demandèrent bien ce qui pouvait amener Gabriel à rire à gorge déployée. Dean regarda quel tour Gabriel leur avait encore joué. Il s'était aperçu de l'accoutrement de son petit frère.

Sam portait un caleçon avec des sucettes comme motif et un t-shirt en flanelle bleu uni. L'ainé se mit à rire tandis que Sam regardait respectivement Gabriel et Dean. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère se moquait de lui ? Oh ses vêtements avaient changés, merci Gabriel. Ce dernier en avait assez d'entendre les rires de cet idiot de Dean face à son petit protégé, alors il claqua des doigts.

Dean se retrouva alors avec un bas de pyjama noir et avec des motifs de hamburgers. Chaque pyjama correspondait à celui qui le portait, l'archange était fier. Il était d'humeur taquine ce soir et avait envie de s'amuser avec les Winchester. L'ainé des Winchester commençait à s'énerver mais son frère le retint pour éviter un massacre. L'ange était sur son lit.

« Calme-toi Dean, cela peut être sympa et puis on a besoin de se détendre un peu. Tu peux me rappeler quand on a eu une soirée sans se soucier du monde ? tempéra le brun.  
\- De toute façon, tu es toujours de son côté, Sammy. Puis regarde ! Il fout du sucre partout ! s'énerva Dean.  
\- C'est pas vrai…je ne…  
\- Fatigue toi pas Sam j'ai compris. Hé la crevette, on fait quoi comme ça ? Tu peux nous expliquer là ?  
\- PYJAMA PARTY DEAN-O ! s'exclama joyeusement l'archange en se levant du lit. »

Gabriel prit alors Sam dans ses bras. Ce dernier se mit à rougir en fronçant des sourcils et repoussa gentiment l'ange avec un sourire gênée. Dean regarda de travers l'archange mais ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Lui et Dean cela n'était pas le grand amour mais ils se supportaient pour Sam.

L'ange savait que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel pour cette soirée son petit frère. Il décida alors de l'appeler en prétextant que son petit protégé était en danger cela fonctionnait toujours. Seulement, cela n'avait pas fonctionné cette fois. Gabriel pesta contre son petit frère et ce dirigea vers le blondinet. Ce dernier se recula par instinct en voyant le petit ange s'avancer vers lui .

« Deano j'ai besoin que tu appelles mon petit frère ! Il ne répond qu'à tes appels !  
\- C'est pas vrai, Cas' ne répond pas qu'à mes appels, il est déjà venu quand Sammy l'appelé. »

Sam acquiesça et sourit face à cette situation. Castiel ne répondait qu'aux prières de Dean cela était dû au lien profond qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Gabriel et Sam avaient compris quel lien unissait leur frère alors que ces derniers le niait et la tension entre les deux n'était pas toujours agréable.

Le plus jeune des Winchester prit alors dans le petit frigo de la kitchenette à boire pour son frère et lui, il doutait que Gabriel accepte de boire de l'alcool à moins que cette dernière ne soit sucrée. Sam se pencha alors et sentit tout d'un coup une main toucher ses fesses. C'était Gabriel, il recommençait. L'ange afficha un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage et partit s'assoir sur le lit de Sam. Ce dernier virait au rouge et s'installait visiblement très confus à la table pour boire tranquillement sa bière sans être dérangé par les mains baladeuses de l'archange. Il attendait son frère pour ouvrir sa bouteille.

Un brisement d'aile se fit entendre, Castiel venait d'apparaître devant Dean à quelques centimètres du visage du chasseur. Dean ne recula pas devant son ange. Il semblait gêné tout d'un coup oubliant presque la bière qui l'attendait sur la table.

« Castiel ! Content de te revoir kiddo ! s'exprima Gabriel.  
\- Je suis content de te revoir aussi mon frère. »

L'archange prit dans ses bras son frère dans les bras pour le saluer. Mais Castiel était concentré sur autre chose sur les tenues des garçons.

« Tout le monde est là ! La fête peut enfin commencer ! s'enthousiasma l'archange.  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous habillé comme ça ? demanda enfin Castiel en s'asseyant sur le supposé lit de Dean.  
\- Ton frangin a encore eut une idée de maboule qui lui a traversé l'esprit voilà ce que se passe ! Il veut une pyjama party comme les gamins de 5 ans ! Je rêve Gabriel tu as des milliers d'années ! S'offusqua Dean en récupérant sa bouteille de bière.  
\- Dean…commença à sermonner Sam.  
\- Oh non tu vas pas lui dire oui quand même !  
\- C'est quoi une pyjama party ? demanda alors subitement intéressé Castiel.  
\- Frangin il faut te mettre dans l'ambiance ! décida l'archange. »

Gabriel claqua alors des doigts. Son petit frère se retrouva également un pyjama mais son pyjama était bien moins osé que celui de Dean ou encore celui de Sam. Son haut était un t-shirt blanc ayant pour seul motif une grosse part de tarte à la cerise au milieu du t-shirt. Ce motif était accompagné du mot « Yummy » juste au-dessus en lettre capitale noire. Son bas de pyjama bordeaux s'accordait parfaitement avec le haut. L'ange ne sut comment réagir. Alors il regarda en détails son cher Dean. C'était le seul torse nu. Il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, son petit protégé avec ses marques. Castiel sourit tout particulièrement en apercevant la marque de sa main sur l'épaule gauche de son chasseur. Il se mit également à baisser les yeux. Cependant, il décida se secouer la tête afin d'effacer de telles pensées à propos de Dean mais le mal était déjà fait.

Sam trinqua alors avec son frère, but une gorgée avant d'expliquer à Castiel la nature d'une pyjama party :

« Normalement se sont les enfants qui font des pyjamas party. Ils invitent leur amis et passe toute la soirée ensemble en pyjama à regarder des films, à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou encore à parler entre eux.  
\- Bon une partie de Mortal Kombat cela vous dit ? Je commence à m'ennuyer ! Vous êtes ennuyants c'est pas possible ! Heureusement que je suis venu à votre rescousse pour vous enlever de ces soirées si chiantes !  
\- Attends Gabriel tu veux jouer à quoi ? demanda visiblement surpris le grand brun.  
\- A Mortal Kombat. Attends me dîtes pas que vous n'y avait jamais joué ? Vous savez au moins comment jouer sur une console ? se moqua Gabriel.  
\- Oh mais tu nous as pris pour des imbéciles ?! s'énerva Dean.  
\- Cela ne doit pas être aussi compliqué que d'arrêter une apocalypse, se persuada Sam. »

Les garçons n'avaient pas eu une enfance normale et n'avait joué que rarement aux jeux vidéo. Les seules fois étaient lorsque leurs amis les invitaient chez eux pour une petite partie. Néanmoins, les Winchester ne se défilèrent pas devant ce défi imposé par l'archange. Cela était un jeu de combat donc cela n'allait pas être dur à prendre en main le jeu sauf, peut-être, pour Castiel qui n'avait jamais touché une console de sa vie.

Sam rejoint alors Gabriel sur le lit ainsi que Dean se posa lacement sur le sien. Le Trickster fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigt la console. Chacun se déplaça une dernière fois pour aller récupérer une manette sauf Castiel qui restait assis sur le lit. Dean revint avec une manette et une manette pour son ange gardien. Il s'assit confortablement avant de commencer les explications à Castiel.

« Bon alors Cas', voici une manette. Cela t'aide à jouer au jeu sur la télé et à contrôler ton personnage. Bon alors le joystick à gauche te permet de te déplacer, c'est l'essentiel et les autres boutons servent à faire des combinaisons dans les jeux de combats, expliqua le chasseur. Tiens prends là je vais te montrer comment la prendre en main.  
\- Dean, je suis pas sûr que je vais y arriver,avoua Castiel.  
\- Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver frérot ! »

Gabriel et Sam pouffèrent ensemble ayant compris un certain sous-entendu dans les paroles de l'ainé des Winchester. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire, quand ces deux-là se rendront compte de leur attirance mutuelle ? Dean mit alors la manette dans les mains de son ange et lui indiqua dans quelle position les doigts devaient être pour jouer plus aisément. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et cela provoqua comme une sensation d'électricité aux bouts des doigts du chasseur. Il avait aimé ce contact avec les doigts fin de son ange. Dean passa une dernière fois ses doigts sur ceux de Castiel comme une caresse et s'éloigna de Castiel. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. L'ainé était gêné par cette position et regarda son ange une dernière fois avant de débuter la partie.

Ce geste n'avait pas échappé à Gabriel et à Sam encore une fois. Ils se demandaient bien s'il fallait les pousser dans les bras de l'un et l'autre pour ne plus ressentir cette tension sexuelle entre eux deux. L'archange regarda alors Sam avec envie. Lui aussi voulait que Sammy avoue ses sentiments envers lui, il le savait, un archange pouvait sentir ça. Le grand brun brillait à chaque fois qu'il était avec Gabriel et il vibrait de bonheur, l'ange l'avait évidemment remarqué. Sam croisa alors le regard du dieu païen et plus rien ne se passa, il resta figé, observant ces yeux verts avec de magnifiques pointes dorées. Il était hypnotisé par ce regard si singulier. Sans hésiter, Gabriel lui prit sa bouche comme otage à la sienne et voulu rencontrer la langue de son chasseur favori mais ce dernier était trop sonné pour réagir. Alors l'ange se contenta d'un doux baiser en finissant par lécher la lèvre inférieur de Sam.

Le grand brun eut quelques difficulté à reprendre contenance après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il décida alors de lancer le jeu les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencées. Gabriel était satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée à Sammy, c'était nouveau et il adorait déjà ça.

Ils avaient organisés les matchs entre eux, Mortal Kombat ne pouvait être joué que par deux personnes en même temps. Ce fut Sam et Gabriel qui commencèrent leur combat. Le chasseur oublia totalement le baiser de Gabriel pour se concentrer sur le jeu. Il se débrouillait vraiment bien mais pas aussi bien que l'archange qui l'avait battu à plate couture sur trois manches comme prévu.

« C'était trop facile Samsquash ! Ha bah maintenant je dois te donner un gage ! s'extasia Gabriel.  
\- Gabriel tu as quel âge sérieusement ?! s'exaspéra Dean.  
\- Chtt Dean-o ! Je fais ce que je veux je suis le roi de la soirée ! »

Dean abandonna préférant se préparer pour son combat avec Castiel. Lui non plus, cela n'allait pas être évident de connaître ses multiples combos. Castiel pouvait gagner face à lui. Il sourit à Castiel. L'ange lui rendit son sourire et se concentra sur l'écran.

« Bon alors Cas' choisit ton personnage en fonction de tes préférences. Et après appuie sur le bouton start.  
\- D'accord Dean.  
\- C'est parti ! Bon aller on va voir comment je me démerde dans un monde virtuel !  
\- Tu dois avoir un gage Samwich ! s'exclama soudainement Gabriel. »

Dean et Castiel avaient commencé leur partie pendant que Gabriel réfléchissait à un gage pendant que Sam allait prendre d'autres bières pour lui et son frère. Il avait besoin de boire, il avait soudainement chaud redoutant le gage de l'archange. Il but une grosse gorgée de bière. Gabriel eut enfin une idée simple et chuchota dans son oreille son idée « Tu devras m'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait »

Sam cracha sa gorgée de bière en entendant son supposé gage. Il en rougit d'ailleurs. Dean se tourna vers son frère.

« Sammy tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que ce dégénéré t'a encore dit ?

\- Sam !  
\- Il est HORS de question Gabriel ! explosa Sam.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix Sammychou ! »

Dean abandonna la conversation, cela menait nulle part il préféra se reconcentrer sur son ange. Ce dernier avait gagné la partie, le chasseur avait été distrait par les conneries de Gabriel. Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de poser un regard attendrissant sur Castiel. Il resplendissait quand il était concentré, cela faisait tourner la tête de l'ainé. Son ange gardien était si mignon quand il était concentré, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras au lieu d'argumenter du pourquoi il avait perdu face à un ange qui n'avait jamais joué à la console.

Gabriel voulait bien intervenir trouvant cela suspect qu'aucune réplique n'était sortie de la bouche du chasseur. Ce fut Sam qui lui empêcha en l'interrompant en un simple regard et posant son index sur la bouche de l'archange. Il ne voulait pas interrompre les gestes de son frère envers l'ange, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait, avec Gabriel, un rapprochement entre leurs deux frères. Gabriel, lui, ouvrit sa bouche pour mordiller le doigt tout en le regardant avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Sam préféra tourner le visage afin que l'archange ne le voie pas rougir comme une adolescente. Gabriel le tentait. Ce dernier enleva le doigt de Sam de sa bouche avant s'afficher un sourire victorieux cette soirée se déroulait comme prévue.

« C'était bien joué Cas', murmura Dean.  
\- Merci Dean, j'ai suivi tes conseils et cela me plait bien comme jeu !  
\- Tu veux refaire une partie avec moi Cas' ? demanda Dean. »

Castiel acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et sourit timidement au chasseur. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, il avait aimé cette étreinte et les étranges sensations que cela lui procurait. Dean, prenant conscience de son geste et du regard insistant de Gabriel et Sam, décida de redémarrer une partie. Mais Castiel l'avait encore troublé et cela ne sera pas facile de gagner la partie encore une fois. En réalité, pendant la partie, il ne regardait que Castiel qui était concentré au maximum pour gagner contre Dean. Ce dernier avait l'irrésistible de l'embrasser soudainement mais se ravisa préférant le regarder avec attendrissement ne voulant se dévoiler devant Gabriel et Sam.

De son côté Sam était de plus en plus poussé par le désir d'embrasser l'archange et de lui sauter dessus, son frère était occupé de son côté cela était le bon moment. Pourquoi l'ange lui faisait autant d'effet ? Il ne cessait de le regarder avec délectation manger du chocolat et autre confiseries. Gabriel adorait le sucre. Sam aimait voir l'archange s'empiffrer de sucreries comme un enfant alors que l'être à côté de lui avait des millénaires. Sans réfléchir, il avait envie une nouvelle fois de goûter à ses lèvres si douces et sucrées et le fit dans un geste vif.

Le jeune Winchester se lança à l'assaut de la bouche tant convoité de l'archange et l'embrassa avec hargne. Gabriel fut surpris d'une telle hargne émanant de son chasseur. Dans la folie, Sam l'avait renversé sur le dos et le dominait. L'ange avait laissé tomber sa tablette de chocolat et prit entière possession de la bouche de Sam en l'embrassant langoureusement. Enfin, il goutait pleinement la bouche qu'il désirait tant. Leur baiser avait un goût de chocolat. Il était encore plus plaisant. L'archange en profita pour passer ses mains sous le t-shirt du grand brun qu'il fit descendre jusqu'aux reins de celui-ci. Ses mains contournèrent les flancs du jeune Winchester et finirent par lui caresser le bas du ventre. Ce qui eut pour effet de laisser échapper un petit râle au Winchester. Ce dernier embrassait toujours l'archange en dessous de lui tout en lui caressant délicatement le torse en dessous du t-shirt. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de cette petite friandise céleste qui était en dessous de lui. Sam y avait goûté et maintenant il en voulait encore plus. Gabriel émit de petits rires étouffés, le chasseur le chatouillait.

Dean n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur la partie avec tous ses bruits suspects qui venaient du lit d'à côté, balança un oreiller sur Gabriel. C'était lui le responsable de ces bruits rauques et suaves émis par son frère et qui le déconcentrait. D'accord, cela n'était pas seulement ça qui le détournait du jeu vidéo. Castiel y était aussi pour quelque chose avec sa petite bouille d'ange.

« Bon vous aller arrêter de vous bécoter ?! Allez-vous prendre une chambre ! »

Gabriel et Sam s'arrêtèrent dans leurs actions. Le grand brun prit alors l'oreiller et le renvoya en pleine figure à l'expéditeur en riant. Une bataille de polochon allait commencer. Gabriel se releva alors et profita de l'occasion pour aller taper Dean avec son coussin dans la tête. Castiel les regardait ne savant comment agir face à cette attaque soudaine de d'oreiller en plume. Il s'interposa entre Gabriel et Dean tout en mettant un coup d'oreiller sur la tête de son grand frère. Il trouvait cela amusant. L'archange n'allait pas en rester là fois de Gabriel, le plus grand compétiteur de bataille de polochon !


	2. Attaque d'une tarte à la cerise !

L'archange se dit alors qu'il n'y avait pas assez de coussins pour faire une bataille de polochon digne de ce nom. Alors en évitant de justesse le coup de Sam, il claqua des doigts.

Des coussins de diverses formes et de diverses couleurs apparurent au hasard dans toute la chambre de l'hôtel. Dean et Castiel arrêtèrent un moment leur bagarre. Sam ne resta pas en reste et prit également deux gros coussins pour se venger de Gabriel qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce riant aux éclats. Le plus jeune chasseur s'avança alors vers l'archange avec un sourire assez charmeur. Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à son grand chasseur menaçant avec deux coussins mais personne ne pouvait le battre à ce jeu-là. Le Trickster profita un moment pour envoyer un coussin à Dean. Il était formait maintenant une alliance avec son petit frère tandis que Sam avait rejoint les côtés de Dean. Les alliances se firent pour ensuite se briser. Désormais dans la chambre de l'hôtel il n'y avait plus de trace de puissant ange, archange et chasseur mais seulement des enfants s'amusant et oubliant tous leurs soucis.

Sam se dirigea encore vers l'archange en essayant de l'attraper. Ce dernier était bien malin et en profitait pour se téléporter à différents endroits dans la chambre. Le chasseur ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour réussir son coup fatal sur le dieu païen. Samuel attendait patiemment au milieu de la pièce pour se venger. De l'autre côté, Dean et Castiel continuaient de se battre, ils ne pouvaient donc pas aider le grand brun à bloquer Gabriel.

Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets pour être prête à frapper. Tout d'un coup, le chasseur sentit le souffle chaud au niveau de son cou. Il hésita entre rendre les armes et l'embrasser ou alors lui asséner deux gros coups de coussins. Hélas, au moment de frapper l'archange, son image se dissipa. C'était une illusion crée de toute pièce par Gabriel. Il aimait faire perdre patience à son grand Sammy. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de faire de tel tour en particulier sur les deux Winchester. D'ailleurs, l'archange n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il devait agir pour mettre son frère et Dean ensemble. Gabriel était devenu invisible pour réfléchir correctement à une idée pour rapprocher ses deux idiots.

Une fois son idée toute trouvée, l'archange aux ailes dorées réapparut alors devant le plus jeune des Winchester. Ce dernier en profita pour lui donner deux gros coups de coussins sur les flancs. Le dieu païen grimaça tandis que le grand chasseur affichait un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama fièrement Sam. »

Gabriel s'envola encore une fois pour cette fois-ci se retrouver derrière Sam afin de la prendre par la taille et de lui murmurer :

« Non, je t'ai eu, Sammymoose ! »

L'archange entreprit alors de chatouiller le chasseur tout en l'entraînant sur un des lits. Ses mains parcouraient, à loisir, le torse du jeune Winchester qui ne cessait de rire aux éclats. En voyant cette scène, Dean décida d'envoyer une horde de coussin sur son petit frère et sur le puissant archange. Bien sûr, Castiel se rejoignit son chasseur dans cette attaque. Gabriel et Sam se retrouvèrent submergés par ce tas d'oreillers. En prime, Dean leur sauta dessus devant un ange aux ailes noires visiblement incrédule. Sous l'amas de coussins, le dieu païen fit un clin d'œil à Sam. Ce dernier savait les réelles intentions de l'archange il allait faire une farce et en toute subtilité.

Discrètement, Gabriel déploya ses trois paires d'ailes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de son petit frère. Il poussa, légèrement, Castiel avec sa troisième aile droite, afin que ce dernier puisse tomber sur Dean. Si ce plan ne s'achevait pas par un baiser, le Trickster aurait recours à d'autres idées.

Castiel trébucha alors sur l'aile dorée de son frère avant de se rattraper sur la veste de Dean et de l'entraîner avec lui. L'ange atterrit donc par terre, sur le torse du chasseur.

Avec l'aide de Gabriel, Sam réussi à s'extirper de la montagne de coussin. Il vit alors son frère en dessous de Castiel et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ni Castiel, ni Dean, ne semblait vouloir bouger de leur position. L'archange était assis sur le lit, fier de son méfait. Le jeune Winchester le rejoignit et ce dernier en profita pour passer une main dans les cheveux de son ange. Le duo attendait la suite des évènements avec impatience. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa, mis à part la disparition, soudaine, de l'ange aux ailes noires, laissant Dean confus, allongé sur le sol. Le Chasseur se releva difficilement avant de diriger vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour prendre la bouteille de Whisky et un verre, il allait avoir besoin d'un remontant pour essayer d'analyser ce qui s'était passé. En plus, ils ne s'étaient même pas embrasser, mais les pensées fusaient déjà dans la tête du blondinet et cela lui faisait mal à la tête, cela n'est pas bon de trop réfléchir…

Soudainement, l'archange se leva du lit pour se diriger vers Dean. Sam préféra se lever pour éviter toute réaction brutale de la part de son ange gardien ou bien de son frère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut, hein Dean-o ?! J'ai besoin que mon ship devienne canon !  
\- De quoi il parle, l'autre emplumé ? demanda l'ainé des Winchester.  
\- Gabe est un fanboy non assumé ! rigola Sam. Il parle de Cas' et toi ! Sérieusement, c'est plus possible cette situation !  
\- Quelle situation ?  
\- Toi et Castiel ! La tension sexuelle entre, embrassez-vous, à la fin !  
\- Du gland, insulta Sam.  
\- Banane, conclut Dean. »

Dean alluma la télévision tandis que Sam se leva du lit pour aller consoler son ange. Ce dernier fit apparaître un gros paquet d'ours en gélatine. Gabriel boudait son ship n'était pas prêt de devenir, comme Sam, il voulait les mettre ensemble.

D'ailleurs, où était passé Castiel ? Le dieu païen décida alors de contacter son frère par le biais de la radio des anges, comme dirait les frères Winchester.

 **« Cassie, reviens avec nous ! On va jouer au Twister, je sais que tu aimes y jouer ! Ramène tes petites fesses ! »**

Pendant de très longues minutes, Sam et Gabriel attendirent l'ange, hélas sans succès. Malgré les multiples appels de l'archange et les prières du chasseur personne ne venait. Pourquoi l'ange du jeudi ne rappliquait-il pas ?

Dean était, à environ, sa quatrième bière et la bouteille de whisky était bien entamée, presque vide, le chasseur commençait à sommeiller. L'archange espérait, sincèrement, que son frère revienne tout était plus drôle avec lui. Les Winchester n'étaient pas très amusants, surtout après être rentrés de la chasse.

Gabriel eut alors une idée : il allait faire revenir son petit frère en utilisant Dean Winchester. L'ange aux ailes noires accourait, toujours, à ses moindres prières. Le dieu païen claqua alors des doigts.

« Viens là, Samwich et profite du spectacle ! S'exclama l'archange.  
-De quoi tu parles, Gabe ? Dean ? DEAN !  
-Chut Sammy, il ne peut pas t'entendre; il est trop occupé à ne pas se faire manger par une tarte, rigola Gabriel.  
-Gabriel...commença le grand brun sur un ton de reproche. »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par les douces lèvres sucrées de son amant. Il ne le repoussa pas et approfondi le baiser. Gabriel mit fin à ce baiser passionné en reprenant la parole :

« C'est pour faire revenir Cassie ! Seules les prières de Dean le font venir tout de suite, tu le sais bien, Sammymoose, argumenta le Trickster. Aller, admire le spectacle ! »

Le chasseur se rapprocha de l'ange, lui ouvrit les bras et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de prendre un petit ours en gélatine. LE messager se redressa car il n'avait pas compris le geste de son amant ; il ne mangeait de bonbons avec lui et tout court.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? S'étonna Sam en se touchant ses joues et son nez.  
-Samsquatch, tu es conscient que tu manges du sucre ? Du MAUVAIS sucre ?!  
-Mh oui et alors ? J'aime bien les ours en gélatine, répondit le brun en toute innocence.  
-Ton secret a été dévoilé ! JE le savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister aux bonbons ! Décidément, je déteins sur toi ! rigola Loki. Je déteins d'une bonne manière sur toi et j'aime ça, fini par dire Gabriel en se léchant les lèvres. »

Le chasseur ne percuta pas à la réaction de son aimé ; il était trop concentré à regarder son frère se mouvoir dans tous les sens. En effet, Dean se battait avec quelque-chose d'invisible ; c'était très divertissant !

Dean commençait à sommeiller devant son ordinateur. Les vapeurs de l'alcool faisaient effet. Il ne voyait plus très bien son écran et ne parvenait plus à lire le contenu, ce qui semblait être des recherches. A vrai dire, le chasseur ne plus lui-même. C'est avec un grand enthousiasme qu'il essaya de reprendre un bout de tarte à la cerise, posée juste en face lui, sur la table. Pourtant, il ne vit plus de tarte à la cerise là où il l'avait laissé, même pas une trace de l'emballage. Pris d'une soudaine fatigue, le chasseur chercha, à tatillon et au ralenti, sa tarte. Dean allait demander à son frère d'arrêter ses conneries quand il vit, enfin, une part dans son assiette. L'aîné Winchester voulu prendre cette part de tarte, mais hélas, elle venait de disparaître. Avait-il imaginé cette tarte ?

Il se frotta le front et les yeux avant de les fermer quelques instants. Au moment de les rouvrir, il vit, de nouveau, la tarte dans l'assiette. Peut-être avait-elle été là depuis le début ? Dean soupira avant d'allonger son bras pour prendre la part. Sur leur lit, Gabriel et Sam pouffèrent de rire en regardant le blondinet faire des gestes lent et désordonné pour prendre sa part de gâteaux. L'archange avait, un peu, augmenter les effets de l'alcool pour plus de spectacle. La meilleure partie de la blague allait venir, pensa le messager.

L'homme aux tâches de rousseurs prit, enfin, la part de tarte pour la manger. Lorsqu'il la porta à sa bouche, elle se mit, soudainement, à se liquéfier entre les mains du chasseur. La matière était visqueuse et rouge comme le sang. Cela ne ressemblait plus qu'à une flaque de cerises pourries.

Dean décida alors de prendre un morceau de sopalin pour nettoyer les miettes et la tarte pourrie. Au moment de se retourner pour passer un coup d'essuie tout sur la table, la matière visqueuse avait disparu et la tarte était revenue dans l'assiette. Le chasseur n'en revenait pas que se passait-il avec la part de tarte ? Quelqu'un avait dû mettre quelque chose Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le nain de jardin qui lui servait de beau-frère. Il n'était pas dupe concernant la relation entre son petit frère et l'archange et cela le minait déjà bien assez.

Avant de se rassoir, l'ainé Winchester chercha du regard Sammy et Gabriel, mais aucuns signes d'eux alors que ses derniers étaient écroulés de rire sur un des lit. En effet, le messager de Dieu avait tout prévu Sam et lui étaient devenus invisibles.

Le chasseur, bien décidé à manger cette part de tarte, fonça dessus pour la prendre en pleine main, et ensuite, la dévorer d'une seule bouchée. Malheureusement, la part se mit à rétrécir pour atteindre la taille d'une pomme. Dean commença alors à s'énerver et à faire les cents pas devant cette part de tarte qui avait repris sa taille normal au fur à mesure que le chasseur s'éloignait d'elle. Le blondinet aux yeux verts se passa la main dans les cheveux comme signe d'impatience et se frotta, encore une fois, les yeux. Désormais énervé, il se mit de nouveau à table dans un mouvement de précipitation, bien décidé à en finir avec de bout de tarte de malheur. Dean la reprit dans ses mains et rien ne se passa. Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire victorieux.

Cependant, Gabriel n'en avait pas fini avec lui ! Le moment de grâce était arrivé. Lorsque le Winchester ouvrit sa bouche, une grosse mâchoire apparue sur la tarte. Dégouté, le chasseur reposa la part dans l'assiette.

Tout d'un coup, la tarte se mit à grossir pour devenir plus grande que Dean. La bouche devenait menaçante avec ses grandes dents toute pointues et acérées. Le Winchester se mt à reculer, tandis que la part de tarte avançait toujours vers lui.

« MANGER ! MANGER ! réussit à articuler la tarte. »

L'ainé sortit son pistolet de son pantalon et tira sur le monstre qui était devant lui. Cela ne servait à rien, à part décharger son arme et énerver la part de tarte. On devait le sortir de cet incroyable hallucination, il pensa, tout d'abord à son ange gardien Castiel.

« CAS ! SAMMY ! hurla le chasseur en pleine détresse. »

Un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre ainsi qu'un petit coup courant d'air se fit sentir Castiel se tenait devant Dean. Visiblement, l'ange se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre Dean qui était terrifié et de l'autre côté, Sam et Gabriel riant aux éclats. Toute hallucination avait disparue et la tarte était revenue dans l'assiette. Le Winchester ne comprenait plus rien, il finit par s'assoir. C'était, à coup sûr, un coup de l'emplumé. Le blondinet était énervé par le comportement de l'archange et commença à se diriger, furieusement, vers ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

« Toi tu vas finir en fricassé ! s'exclama Dean en direction de l'archange, toujours plus menaçant se rapprochant avec son pistolet brandi vers ce dernier.  
\- Calme-toi, Dean, il n'a rien fait de mal, essaya de tempérer Sam en s'interposant entre Dean et le lit.  
\- Défends pas cet emplumé de crevette, Sammy ! reprit l'ainé Winchester en essayant de se défaire de la prise de son petit frère.  
\- On se détend, Dean-o ! C'était pour ramener Cassie ici ! Il répond qu'à tes appels, à chaque fois ! Il fallait bien se montrer créatif ! se défendit le messager en se levant aussi pour faire face à Dean. »

Sam était donc entre Gabriel et son grand frère. Il ne voulait pas les laisser se confronter, encore une fois, cela pouvait très mal finir, surtout lorsque l'un était un archange. Malgré la grandeur du grand brun, l'archange et le chasseur essayait de se jeter des regards assassins. C'était une lutte acharnée.

Ce fut Castiel qui mit fin à cette petite guerre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé, lui faisant oublier cette guerre ridicule avec cet archange de malheur. Dean se sentit tout de suite apaisé au contact de la main de Castiel. Le chasseur partit s'assoir sur son lit, suivi de près par l'ange aux ailes noires.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me faire venir, Gabriel ? demanda posément Castiel, tout en inclinant sa tête sur le côté en regardant son frère.  
\- Frérot, tu es parti avant de pouvoir jouer au Twister, tu sais le jeu que tu aimes tant ! répliqua l'archange aux ailes dorées.  
\- Oh tu avais prévu de jouer au Twister ? Alors je veux bien rester, commenta l'ange aux ailes noires.  
\- IL N'Y A PAS DE SOIREE PYJAMA SANS TWISTER ET DE TWIZZLER ! »

Gabriel claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître le tapis du jeu et ainsi continuer son opération Destiel. Sam prenait déjà le plateau pour faire tourner l'aiguille avec la complicité de Gabriel à ses côtés. Ils avaient prévu de tricher un peu sur les règles du jeu et d'utiliser les pouvoirs de l'archange. Les deux amants n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Le messager s'était volatilisé un moment pour aller chercher des paquets de Twizzlers digne de ce nom ! Enfin c'est ce que croyait Dean, il était juste devenu invisible. Cela faisait partie du plan afin que Dean et Castiel puissent jouer seulement tous les deux.

Sans plus attendre, l'ange gardien se dirigea vers le tapis de jeu, prêt à commencer une partie et gagner tout le monde !

« Dean, tu viens jouer avec moi ? demanda avec innocence l'ange. »

En entendant cette phrase, le concerné cru s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il se mit à rougir avant de baisser la tête et rejoindre son ange pour débuter ce stupide jeu mais ce qui rendait heureux Castiel, le rendait heureux. Toutefois, il leva les yeux au ciel et traîna des pieds pour rejoindre l'ange, déjà en piste.


	3. Partie de Twister

Il a été convenu que le plus vieux allait commencer. Cela sera donc Castiel qui commencera en premier, avec ses quelques milliers d'année de différences avec Dean. Sam fit semblant de tourner la flèche du plateau tandis que Gabriel claquait, discrètement, des doigts pour altérer le résultat.

« Pied gauche bleu, annonça Sam à l'ange. »

Castiel s'exécuta et mis son pied gauche sur une pastille bleue.

« Dean, pied droit sur rouge. »

Le jeune chasseur se délectait de la tournure que prenait cette partie. Gabriel avait bien réfléchi aux différentes positions.

« Main droite jaune, Cas ! »

Cela était facile, pour le moment, pour le chasseur et l'ange. Les jeux étaient déjà faits. L'archange et Sam savaient déjà le gagnant. C'était désormais, au tour de l'ainé Winchester. Castiel était concentré dans le jeu, ne disant aucuns mots et voulant, à tout prix, gagner. Dean s'était camé et essayait de jouer le jeu pour faire plaisir à l'ange.

Soudainement, Gabriel réapparut, près de Samuel, les bras pleins de paquets de bonbons. Le cadet Winchester se mit à sourire à la vue de l'archange avec toutes ces friandises. Il était si mignon lorsqu'il mangeait ses bonbons. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées gays à propos du messager du Seigneur.

Ce fut au tour du chasseur blond qui commençait à être de plus en plus nerveux.

« Dean-o, pied gauche rouge, s'exclama Gabriel avec un Twizzler dans la bouche. »

Ce petit jeu, en apparence innocent, était en train de dévier. Le chasseur était certain que cela était encore un coup de l'archange.

« Main gauche vert,Cas ! »

L'ange se débrouillait plutôt bien. Dean était encore débout et il se montrait tout fier, même s'il avait ses jambes un peu écartées. Le chasseur savait très bien qu'il allait moins rigoler lorsqu'il devra placer ses mains.

« Main gauche vert ! »

A ce moment, Dean savait qu'il allait perdre. Il n'était pas aussi souple pour se permettre une telle acrobatie et, surtout, de rester dans cette position. Il se retourna vers Sam pour le regarder méchamment avant de prendre son souffle et se lancer à poser sa main. Le Winchester essaya de se tenir aussi loin du torse de l'ange que possible de même que de regarder ces magnifiques yeux bleus cyan. Même s'il était éloigné de son ange gardien, il pouvait sentir le parfum de la cannelle et de la rose au petit matin ; c'était le parfum de Castiel. Le chasseur le connaissait bien, cela avait tendance à l'enivrer. Dean essaya, avec grande difficulté, de se concentrer sur la voix de son petit frère et non pas sur le sourire de l'ange en dessous de lui. Les muscles lui tiraient atrocement et il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir beaucoup de temps.

« Pied droit bleu, Cassie !s'exclama Gabriel. »

Ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante que Castiel plaça son pied sur une pastille bleue. Tout d'un coup, Dean tomba sur Castiel ; il ne pouvait plus résister. Gabriel et Sam s'exclamèrent tout en accélérant leur consommation de friandise. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient certains que leur plan allait fonctionner. Or, qui fera le premier pas entre Dean Winchester et Castiel, ange du seigneur ? Le duo avait même parié sur qui allait embrasser l'autre avant.

« Dean, tu as perdu, déclara Samuel tout en riant avec complicité avec son archange.  
-Ta gueule, répondit froidement et hébété Dean.»

Il se tourna et ne put voir qu'une seule chose : les lèvres rosées de l'ange en dessous de lui. Le chasseur était paralysé, ne pouvant se relever. Dean n'était pas nerveux, mais incroyablement calme. Cela devait être la grâce de Castiel qui faisait cet effet. Pendant que ce dernier se perdait dans une forêt verdoyante, le Winchester regardait les yeux, et ensuite, la bouche de l'ange se demandant s'il devait franchir ce pas. Il avait peur. Or, il était trop tard pour reculer et il en avait, furieusement, envie. Alors, en fermant délicatement les yeux et respirant une dernière fois le cou de Castiel, il se lança à l'assaut de ces lèvres désirées depuis tant d'années. A la fin de son baiser, Dean commença à se reculer et Castiel en décida autrement ; il le ramena vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Le baiser était passionné et reflétait l'amour qu'ils approuvaient l'un pour l'autre.

D'abord, Sam se racla la gorge afin d'interrompre le nouveau couple avant que cela n'aille trop loin, sur le tapis de Twister. Finalement, ce fut l'archange qui réussit à les calmer :

« Prenez-vous une chambre, tous les deux ! »

Dean coupa net au baiser en se relevant pour prendre, à nouveau, un verre de Whisky afin de remettre ses idées en place.

« Techniquement, on est déjà dans une chambre, répliqua Castiel néanmoins troublé.  
\- Ce n'est rien Cassie, laisse tomber. Il y a plus important à parler ! Destiel est devenu canon ! Devenu canon ! Je suis tellement content Cassie ! s'enthousiasma le messager en prenant son petit frère dans les bras. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rira de la situation. Il regarda alors avec un grand sourire le dieu païen avant que celui ne lui réponde par un clin d'œil. Ce petit geste n'échappa pas à l'ainé Winchester même s'il était encore tout troublé après le baiser langoureux, qu'il a échangé avec Castiel. Le grand brun se dirigea vers son grand frère pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Tu l'aime bien n'est-ce pas, Sammy ? lança subitement l'ainé.  
-Mh ? Je…commença Samuel.  
\- Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris depuis longtemps ton manège avec Gabriel, se désespéra Dean.  
\- Ecoute, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû… commença le cadet en s'asseyant sur une chaise.  
\- Non, ne le soit pas, répliqua le chasseur en buvant une dernière gorgée du liquide dorée.  
\- Tu as fait la bonne chose, Dean. Tu peux nous remercier, Gabe et moi ! rigola Sam.  
\- Je savais que cet emplumé était derrière tout ça ! Je vais faire frire ses ailes ! s'exclama le blondinet en se levant.  
\- Dean…Soit sérieux. Va rejoindre Cas, il n'a besoin que de toi maintenant, s'esclaffa le jeune Winchester en retenant son frère par le bras. »

L'homme aux yeux verts acquiesça et rejoignit son ange. Ce dernier était en train de débattre avec son grand-frère quel film ils pouvaient voir avant que les Winchester puissent s'endormir. Le choix se porta, finalement, sur Avengers car Gabriel y figurait et voulait montrer à son petit frère toute sa puissance en tant que Loki, dieu asgardien. Dean prit Castiel dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de l'inviter à rejoindre son lit. L'ange du jeudi se blottit contre le torse de Dean tandis que ce denier laisser ses doigts flâner dans la chevelure ébène de l'ange.

Sam se dirigea, également, vers son lit de fortune avant d'appeler Gabriel ; il commençait à mettre du temps, juste pour démarrer un film. Le chasseur s'aperçut alors que l'archange avait une peluche dans les bras, c'était un ornithorynque. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cet vue de l'archange surpuissant, Gabriel, avec une peluche d'ornithorynque. Le messager rejoignit alors le grand Sam sur le lit. Samuel tenait Gabriel dans ses bras tandis que le Trickster tenait sa peluche dans les siens.

« C'est moi qui l'ai créé, murmura l'archange. »

Le chasseur lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se concentrer sur le film. Il pouvait s'imaginer le jeune archange, Gabriel, créer un petit animal ressemblant à un castor avec un bec d'oiseau et le soumettant à Dieu.

Au fur à mesure que le film avançait, les paupières de Dean se faisaient lourdes et bientôt il s'endormit dans les bras de son ange gardien, les mains sur son torse. Etonnamment, Sam avait surpris Gabriel entrain de dormir, or les anges ne dormaient que par nécessité de recharger leur pouvoir. Il resserra son étreinte avant de se tourner vers Castiel pour constater qu'il admirait son grand frère :

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Cas. Tu le méritais depuis longtemps. Veille bien sur mon frère. Bonne nuit, chuchota Sam.  
\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Sam, répondit Castiel sur la même intonation. »

Puis l'ange aux ailes noires se pencha sur le visage de son chasseur avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front et de lui susurrer :

« Bonne nuit mon chasseur. »


End file.
